An Unexpected Pleasure REDONE
by Iridescent Bellisle Cullen
Summary: Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom start their fifth year of Hogwarts with high hopes and expectations. However, they both get something that they did not reckon for...each other.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello, everyone! To those of you who had read this story before eons ago, I am rewriting it. Mistakes will be corrected, and I will be adding more things to the story, or changing scenarios. The POVs will be in third person. To those of you who are reading this for the first time, welcome! I hope that you enjoy it!)

**Hermione's POV**

It was September the first. Hermione Granger was standing on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, happy at the fact that she would be going back to Hogwarts soon. Her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were also excited.

"It's good to be going back home," Harry sighed as he looked up and down the station.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But I don't think we'll have too much fun. We've got the O.W.L.s this year," he groaned.

"Well, I think that the exam will be quite enjoyable," chimed Hermione.

"That's because you're the smartest in our year. Beside, you just can't resist holding up your hand," Ron retorted.

Hermione frowned and stormed away. She hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and boarded the Hogwarts Express, carrying her heavy luggage. She headed for the prefect's carriage and cursed Ron every step of the way.

**Neville's POV**

Neville was on the Hogwarts Express, sitting in the last empty compartment. He was looking out the window, staring at various people. Occasionally he saw someone he knew. There were his friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Further down was Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Near his compartment was Harry, Ron and Hermione.

As he gazed at Hermione, he noticed that she looked prettier this year. Her hair was still bushy, but not as much as it had been in the last four years.

_She even looks like she had...what is it? Oh yeah, grown into herself splendidly,_ Neville said to himself, checking out her physicality. Then he shook his head as he caught himself. _What am I thinking?!_

He turned to peer out of just in time to notice Hermione stomping into the train in high dudgeon. He moaned and leaned back into his chair. He wished that she had stay just where she was a little longer.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was sitting in the prefect's carriage, receiving instructions from the Head Girl, Cecila Burgman. She talked about patrolling the hallways and confiscating banned objects.

Hermione tried to pay attention as she looked at the new prefects. Ron was there, but she pointly ignored him. There was Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw. And Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. She could not believe it! Who would allow Malfoy and Parkinson to be prefects?!

"...and if you catch a rule-breaker or a find a confiscated object, report to your head of house. You may go," Cecila concluded.

Hermione started and left the room. She searched for Harry and found him sitting in the last compartment. Neville and Ginny were with him.

"Hi Hermione," Ginny greeted brightly.

"Hi Ginny. Hi Neville," beamed Hermione, sitting next to Harry.

Neville nodded jerkily and looked away, blushing. Hermione gazed at him lingeringly.

Was it just her imagination, or did Neville look a bit thinner? He looked nothing like the chubby, awkward boy he used to be. In fact, he looked even more handsome then before. True, she never considered him unattractive, but he just wasn't as good-looking as he was in the past years.

Reddening suddenly, she opened her trunk and grabbed a book. She read until she heard the trolley lady. She stood up and bought some Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. Then she read some more as the others went on with their conversations.

"We should put on our robes. We're nearly there," Harry announced a while later, standing up.

Hermione stood up, stretched, and extracted her robe from her trunk. After checking to make sure that her prefect badge was on neatly, she walked into the corridor to monitor the students.

**Neville's POV**

Neville was staring out of the window when Harry pointed out that they should put their robes on. He jumped, forgetting that his friends were there. He pulled out his robes from his trunk with difficulty and put them on.

As he looked up, he saw that Hermione was checking out her prefect badge. He thought that she looked beautiful and wanted to tell her so. However, she turned and left. Ron followed her.

_Darn,_ Neville thought as he walked into the crowded corridor with Harry and Ginny.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stepped onto the cool and misty platform, searching for troublemakers. With a smile, she gazed at Hogwarts, happy that she was back at last.

"Move out of the way," someone sneered. It was Malfoy. He was pushing through a crowd of second years. He actually _shoved_ one!

Frowning, Hermione noted to herself that she would report him when Ron joined her. "Hey, Hermione," he panted.

Hermione glanced at him. "Hi Ronald," she huffed, still angry about his insulting remark.

"I'm sorry about what I said," he grumbled, noticing how upset she was.

Hermione nodded, mollified. "That's alright, Ron. Come on. Let's go find Harry and Ginny," she said.

They walked down the lane towards the carriages. Finally, they found Harry and Ginny with Neville in the second to last one.

Ron stepped into the carriage and Hermione followed, perching on the seat next to him. The door closed and the carriage rolled towards Hogwarts.

**Neville's POV**

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" Ginny wondered aloud.

Harry shrugged. "Likely doing prefect duties," he sighed. He looked at Neville. "All right there, Neville?"

Neville nodded. "Yeah," he murmured, looking away from him. He knew why Harry asked him. He must have noticed that his face had crimsoned.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Finally, Hermione and Ron clambered into the carriage. Neville moved over so that she could sit next to him. However, she did not notice and sat next to Ron, which made Neville feel oddly jealous. He did not understand why, but said nothing as the doors closed.

A second later, the carriage made its way to Hogwarts.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!** How do you like it so far?)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Part of this chapter is based on the dialogue from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, American Edition, Chapter 11, Pages 211-214.)

**Hermione's POV**

"Finally," Ron groaned in relief as the carriages stopped in front of Hogwarts. "I'm starving."

Hermione snorted. "You're always hungry," she said. "But I am too. Let's go."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville stepped out of the carriage and ambled up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. When they entered the Great Hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron looked up at the staff table. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing at one of teachers.

Harry glanced in the direction of Ron's table. His eyes took in a short, pleasant face woman who was completely covered in pink clothing. "Oh, that's that Umbridge woman who was at my hearing. She's works for the Minister."

Hermione recalled to herself the events that had happened a few weeks ago.

Harry had to attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic because he had cast the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin. He was almost expelled from the school, but he was cleared.

"...she has a nice sweater," Ron was saying.

"Yeah," Neville mumbled in agreement. "Nice hat too."

Everyone laughed. Ginny asked about another teacher that looked unfamiliar. She was short, had auburn hair, and had an grumpy vacant expression. However, her eyes seemed to be full of mirth and good humor.

Hermione looked. "I don't know," she said. None of the others knew who she was either.

Just then, McGonagall marched in with the first years. She carried a three-legged stool and a scroll. Ron grumbled.

"Be quiet. We know you're hungry, but you'll just have to wait. Be patient!" Ginny whispered fiercely as the Sorting Hat began to sing. It sang about joining forces with the other houses to defeat Voldemort in the war.

Harry frowned. "It normally doesn't sing about that kind of stuff, does it?" he wondered aloud.

"No. But I think it is because You-Know-Who is back," Hermione reasoned.

"But how can it know that?" Ron murmured.

Harry turned to him. "The Sorting Hat lives in Dumbledore's office. It must have heard about it from him," he explained.

Ron shrugged. "Oh," he said.

Hermione had taken to looking around at everyone, so she did not say anything. At the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. At the staff table and the first years waiting to be Sorted. She looked everywhere until she gazed at her friends. That's when she noticed the Neville was glimpsing at her. She smiled quickly and blushed, turning away.

**Neville's POV**

Neville was getting bored by the Sorting Hat's song. True, there was a new one everyone year, but he decided not to pay attention to it. He just played with his gold spoon and fork.

He knew why he did not feel like listening to it. He would just forget it, just like he forgot mos everything else. He was often surprised that he could remember his own name.

He glanced up from his fork and saw that Hermione was gazing around the Great Hall. How he loved her curious, intelligent expression. Her curly, bushy hair. Her shiny, big brown eyes. Then he mentally slapped himself. Hermione could never like him. He was awkward and forgetful. He was barely good in most of his classes, save Herbology. No, she would want to be with someone who was as smart as she was...

And then Hermione looked at him. She must have noticed him staring at her, for she smiled and blushed before turning away.

He looked down at his plate._ Maybe she **does** like me a little bit after all_, he thought.

**Hermione's POV**

"Allen, Janice!" called Professor McGonagall as she began the Sorting. A small girl sat down nervously on the three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

The Hufflepuffs at the other end of the Great Hall applauded loudly.

"Ambokle, Eliza!"

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione clapped along with the other Gryffindors. She wished that they would hurry. She was getting hungry.

She did not have to wait long. When the Sorting finally finished, there were twelve new Gryffindors.

Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide as if to embrace all of them. "Two words. Bon appetit!"

"Yes!" Ron moaned in thanks as food appeared on the table. Hermione helped herself to Shepard's pie and vegetables.

Everyone continued to eat until the food vanished and the desserts appeared. Hermione had some Yorkshire pudding. After the remnants of that disappered, Dumbledore stood up.

He welcomed everyone and went over the school rules. "And now, let me introduce you to two of our new teachers. First, we have Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge for Defense Against the Dark Arts..." he announced, gesturing towards the woman in pink. "...and Professor K. Thomas for Charms."

The students applauded and talked amongst themselves. Ron scowled. "K. Thomas? Wait. Isn't she that American authoress who married an American Rap Sensation?" he wondered hesitantly.

"Yeah, I think it is. It looks like her," Neville pointed out. "I have pictures of them together."

Everyone gazed at him. They thought it weird that Neville would notice something like that and remember it. However, Neville loved rap. It was an escape to him, though in a sort of a rough way, depending on the song.

"Hmm. I wonder why she's teaching Charms," Ginny said.

Dumbledore seemed to had heard her. "No need to worry. Professor Flitwick has retired..."

"Hem, hem!" a voice coughed.

The students in the Great Hall grew silent as Professor Dumbledore turned around. Professor Umbridge stood up, clearly wanting to make a speech. He sat down politely and waited.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Professor Umbridge announced in a girlish voice. "It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts! And to see such happy faces looking at me!"

None of the students looked happy. Instead, they looked confused and shocked.

There was more to her speech. Professor Umbridge talked about what the Ministry of Magic thought about a wizard's and witch's education. That "each Headmaster and Headmistress brought something new to the school." She proclaimed that "progress for progress's sake must be discouraged." That they should "preserve what must to be preserved," and "perfect what needs to be perfected." Finally, she said that they must "prune practices that should be prohibited."

Hermione was outraged. The Ministry could not do this! She had to admit, though, that it was illuminating.

Harry was confused. "What was she talking about? It sounded like a bunch of rubbish," he whispered.

"But what was hidden in the rubbish is important. She's saying that the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts," noted Hermione as Dumbledore went over the school rules.

After about ten minutes, Professor Dumbledore permitted them to leave. Hermione and Ron stood up to guide the first years to their dormitories.

**Neville's POV**

Neville was climbing up the stairs, heading for the Gryffindor common room. He was very sleepy and wanted to get into bed as soon as possible.

When he walked up to the Fat Lady's portrait, he remembered that he didn't have the password. So he waited until Ron approached him.

"Can't get in?" Ron inquired, sniggering.

Neville shook his head.

"Oh, okay. Flitterbloom," Ron declared.

"Quite right," the Fat Lady said as she swung forward.

Ron ambled towards the stairs to the dormitory, but Neville called him back. "Yeah?" the former queried.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Neville timidly. "I thought she was with you."

Ron laughed again. "Oh, I escaped her. She was going on about the rules. So when she wasn't looking, I ran behind the fourth floor tapestry," he explained. Then he scowled slightly. "Why?"

"N-nothing. I thought you would be with her," Neville lied, stammering.

Ron shrugged and went upstairs. Neville, however, sat down near the fire.

He tried to convince himself that he did not lie. He _did_ think that Hermione was with Ron. But he could not say that he wanted to talk to her. Ron wouldn't like that because he liked Hermione.

As he thought this over, Hermione and the first years walked through the portrait hole. She showed them where their dormitories were and walked away.

Neville got up and sauntered behind her. Suddenly, he had an idea. He would pretend to trip over his own feet. Hermione would be able to talk to him then.

So, he did what he planned to do. Sure enough, Hermione noticed. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up. The hand on his arm was very warm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. Hermione?" he said.

"Yes?"

Neville looked down and shuffled his feet. "I-I saw that you became a p-prefect. The badge looks very nice on you. It makes y-you look pretty." He blushed.

Hermione was flattered, but before she could say anything, he ran up the boys' staircase.

When Neville stumbled into the fifth years' dormitory, he clumsily dressed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He could not _believe_ that he was able to say that to her.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!**)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione woke up the next morning to a beautiful day. She climbed out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. When she put on her prefect badge, she remembered what Neville had said to her the other night. She blushed with pleasure.

After fixing her hair, she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Hey, Hermione. You look pretty today," commented Ron.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she said. Normally, the compliment would have made her face turn red. Somehow, though, it did not.

After she filled her bowl with porridge and stacked toast onto her plate, Neville walked in. Hermione glanced at him before she ate her food with warm cheeks.

"Morning," Neville mumbled.

"Hey, Neville," Harry and Ron returned in unison.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered.

What was wrong with her? She was always able to speak to Neville before. Now, her tongue seemed to be tied in knots.

When they had finished eating, Professor McGonagall began to give them their schedules. Hermione looked at her own. Today, she was going to have Ancient Runes, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Charms, and Potions.

Harry and Ron were not looking too happy. "Damn! We have Trelawney, Umbridge, and Snape," Ron fumed. "And we're still sharing Potions with the Slytherins."

"Yeah," sighed Harry. "I just hope that Professor Thomas is good."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Well, I have to get to Ancient Runes. See you later," she said, strolling towards her first class.

**Neville's POV**

Neville was asleep when he heard someone stirring in bed near him. He opened his eyes and realized that it was morning. After he had washed, dressed, and combed his hair, he walked downstairs to breakfast.

He was hungry and was glad as he reached the Great Hall. As he sat down at Gryffindor table, he greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They replied cheerfully, although Hermione just whispered a greeting. She did not even look at him.

Neville was worried. He hoped that she did not hate him for what he had said last night. He looked more closely Hermione. She did not seem upset. In fact, she looked rather shy.

He finished his plate of bacon and eggs and waited as Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules. She handed him his and he read it. This morning he would have Divination, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Charms and Potions.

Overall, he knew that this was _not_ going to be a wonderful day for him.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione had just finished Ancient Runes. She was happy because she only had to do five translations. Professor Snape would probably give them a ton of homework and she wanted to have time to do his.

She met Harry and Ron standing outside Professor Umbridge's door. They were complaining about how much homework they had to do.

"I'm tired of being around that old bat," Ron whispered sullenly. "Maybe I should walk off and leave the class like you did, Hermione."

Hermione snorted. "I don't think you should," she warned.

"Come off it! You left her class because the subject's stupid and you couldn't stand her. I think I should too," Ron grumbled.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think you should. You don't want to get in trouble," he noted. "Besides, it's worth trying to interpret anything if you make things up."

Hermione was about to advise him against doing such a thing, but before she could open her mouth, the door opened. Umbridge stepped out of the classroom and beamed. "Come inside the class, please," she said in a sweet voice.

Hermione sat with Ron and Harry near the front.

Professor Umbridge greeted them and began her lecture. She explained to them that they did not learn as much as they should have of the subject. So, they had to learn the basics and start their way up. Then she made them read the first chapter of "A Beginner's Guide to Defense."

Class went pretty well, although reading the book was boring. Sometime later, Hermione raised her hand and said that the book did not include anything of defending themselves.

Professor Umbridge told her that they would not need to learn how to defend themselves and they would learn how to do spells only by theory.

This outraged her, not to mention the other students, and especially Harry. He argued that someone could attack them, particularly Voldemort. Professor Umbridge said him that it was a lie that the Dark Lord was back. Harry was angered even more by this. He stood up and said that Cedric Diggory death was caused by Voldemort.

Professor Umbridge commanded Harry to come to his desk. She wrote a note, sealed it, and sent him off to give it to Professor McGonagall.

After all of this, Hermione sighed. "This is definitely the worst first day of school ever," she murmured.

**Neville's POV**

Neville was leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts with Seamus and Dean. He was feeling shocked by the argument that took place earlier in the class.

Deep down inside, he admired Harry for standing up to her. He knew that he could never do anything of the sort in a million years.

Then he thought of Hermione. Would he ever be able to tell her about how he was truly starting to feel about her? And if he did, what would she say or do?

_Probably run away in disgust,_ he thought.

**Hermione's POV**

After lunch, Hermione headed to double Charms with Harry and Ron. Harry was fuming about receiving detention for a week.

"It _is_ unfair," Hermione sympathized.

They said nothing after that. They reached the Charms classroom and waited until Professor Thomas let them in.

When they were all seated, Professor Thomas said, "Good afternoon. Welcome to your first lesson of the year. Today, you will learn how to do the Enlargement Charm. In front of you is a key. To do the spell, prod the object twice and say 'Engorgio.' Good luck. And you-" She pointed at a boy across the room. "Stop trying to shove it up his nose, or you will receive detention."

The boy nodded and slumped in embarrassment.

They practiced the charm and Professor Thomas checked their progress, giving out hints and suggestions. An hour or so later, the class was over.

"Very good, class. I'm sure that you've had a busy day, so there will be no homework for today. You may leave," Professor Thomas smiled.

Everyone stood up and left, chattering excitedly.

"No homework! Professor Thomas is _cool_! I hope that Snape's having a good day and doesn't give us any either," Ron sighed hopefully.

Unfortunately, Professor Snape was not having a good one. He made them do a very difficult Shrinking Potion and they had to do a two-foot essay on its properties and uses for homework.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!** I know this chapter is rather short like the first one is, but the next chapter is longer.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

A few weeks passed and the weather began to get cooler. The students were getting used to their classes and having a large amount of homework. Several events happened, but most of them were not talked about. However, the entire school never forgot the day when Malfoy received detention. Professor Thomas had yelled at him in Charms for making wine when he was supposed to make his goblet larger.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione and her friends had a pretty good laugh over that occurrence. She felt that he deserved his punishment, especially because he was taking his prefect duties too much to heart. It was only a matter of time before he got in trouble for something.

**Neville's POV**

Neville thought this was comical too, but he was too busy to think much about it. He was concentrating on studying his lessons. He paid more attention in class and jotted down more notes. He made sure that he kept his work in a safe place. He worked harder on his homework assignments too.

He knew that the only way that Hermione would become attracted to him was if he became intelligent enough in all of his studies. She wouldn't want the awkward, forgetful, and stupid boy that he thought he was.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione noticed this as well. She acknowledged that he did not slump in his seat as usual. Instead, he sat up straight and listened closely to the professors.

She thought that something odd was going on. He did not pay much attention in any of his classes before, except for Herbology. That used to be his only interest. She decided that he was probably tired of falling behind and was pulling himself up by the straps. This made her feel proud of him, though she did not say it. If Ron found out, he would likely feel jealous. He didn't like it when she praised another boy, other than Harry, over his accomplishments.

Something was going on between her and Ron. He seemed to like her more and more everyday, but she did not feel herself feeling the same way. True, she had a crush on him last year, but it seemed to have faded away.

Instead, Hermione found herself drawn to Neville. She understood why even less, but ever since school started she became more interested in him. She did not understand why.

(One Tuesday afternoon)

Hermione was just finishing lunch and was heading to the common room for break. She was glad because she could do the Potions essay on the Confusion Draught. When she gave the password and entered the room, she noticed that Ron was the only one there, sitting at the study table.

"Hi Ron," Hermione greeted brightly. "Why are you in here all by yourself?"

Ron looked up. "Uh...I wasn't very hungry, so I came up here to do some homework," he mumbled.

Hermione frowned and eyed him shrewdly. Something was awfully amiss. Ron was hungry all the time, and he would never skip lunch to do homework. She pointed this out to him.

Ron flushed pink. "Oh, alright. I came up here to talk to you. Can we talk?" he asked.

Nodding, Hermione sat down next to him. "Sure we can," she sighed. "What is it?"

Ron paused before he spoke. "Well, we have been friends for a long time. And... well... I... what I mean to say is, I like you very much. You're very smart, kind, brave and...and pretty, And... I wanted to ask you if..." He gulped. "...if you would like to go out with me?" he queried in a rush.

Hermione was dazed for a few moments before she smiled weakly. "Well...thank you for the compliments, but...I don't go out with you," she murmured. "I...I don't like you in that way."

Ron gazed at her morosely. Hermione felt rather sorry for him. "You don't? But...I thought you did!" he gasped in a hollow voice.

Hermione shook her head. "I did last year, but I don't anymore. I can't possibly explain why. You are very nice. I care for you a great deal, and you're one of my best friends, but I don't like you as I did then," she muttered.

Ron looked away from her. "Is there someone else?" he inquired dejectedly.

"Why...no Ron. There's no one," she lied. "It's just that my feelings for you have changed. Oh Ron, I'm so sorry." She stood up and left the room. She walked and walked until she came to an empty classroom. She sat down on a chair and buried her head in her arms. She cried into them, feeling guilty because she had hurt her best friend.

**Neville's POV**

Neville was ambling along the corridors. He had just finished lunch and was heading to the common room to do his History of Magic homework. He would save Potions for later. As he turned into another hallway, he heard sounds. He stopped and listened closely. Someone was crying very hard. He placed his head on the door nearest to him. The sobbing was coming from there.

He glanced around him before cautiously opening the door. A girl's curly head was shaking on a desk. With a jolt, he realized that it was Hermione. He stared in shock before he walked over to her. Then he stopped. Why did he care to find out what was wrong? It was probably none of his business anyway. He turned to leave when he heard her move and say, "Who's there?"

Neville jumped and faced her. "Oh...it's me," he said. "I only came in here because I heard you crying. But I'll go if you want to be alone."

"No!" she breathed loudly. Then she lowered her voice. "Don't go. Stay."

He stood for a few minutes before sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?" he queried.

"It's...it's Ron. He wants me to go out with him, but I don't want to. I did have a crush on him in fourth year, but ever since the middle of the summer, I just stopped liking him in that way. I know I've hurt his feelings when I refused to go out with him and I'm sorry for that. It was harder to tell him that I didn't like him. We're friends and I want us to stay that way. I just hope that he doesn't hate me now because it will make everything worse," Hermione sobbed.

Neville gazed at her while she was talking. Then, cautiously, he placed a hand on her back and rubbed it. "It'll be okay. I'm sure Ron will understand and accept how you feel," he murmured.

"I don't think he will. He doesn't take his disappointments too well," Hermione whispered sadly. "I don't know what he'll be like after this."

Neville looked down at his feet. "Hermione?" he said after a while.

"Yes?" Hermione questioned.

"Um...I-I wanted to ask you something," he stammered. "I've noticed, since the first of the month, that you've b-been acting weird around me. It seems like you're always looking at me, but when I look at you, you turn away. And your face turns red when you do. You barely talk to me anymore."

Hermione turned to him, looking as if she did not quite know what to say.

Neville continued. "And I had the feeling that y-you liked me or something. And...I was wondering..._do_ you? Or are you angry at me about something?" he asked, his heart beating in his throat.

Hermione did not speak at first. "Well, I've noticed that you look at me a lot too. You always seem as if you want to say something to me, but can't. And when you _are_ able to, you stutter as if you're nervous. Then you'd walk away and blush. I've been wondering if _you_ liked _me_," she pointed out.

Neville's eyes widened and his mouth hung opened. Then he closed it. "Y-yes," he whispered. "I thought that...that maybe I did when I first saw you on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I thought that you were...prettier this year t-than you were before."

Hermione reddened. "There's something else about you that's strange. Why are you studying harder and paying more attention in class? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that you are, though."

Neville was silent. "B-because I want to be smarter and excel in school. I figured that you would like me more if I did," he mumbled.

"Ohhh. That makes sense." Hermione nodded in understanding. Then she became quiet. "Well, when I first saw you on the train, I noticed that you were thinner. And I thought that it suited you because it makes you look more...well...handsome."

Neville looked surprised again. "Well...thanks," he breathed, feeling secretly pleased.

Hermione looked at him and whispered, "Neville?"

"Yes?" Neville said.

"I-I like you too," Hermione murmured. "I believed that I did ever since I saw you on the Hogwarts Express that day in September."

Something in Neville's heart roared with joy. He had never felt so happy in his life. He leaned forward and kissed her nervously on the cheek.

The door suddenly burst open, and Neville pivoted in alarm.

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione felt relieved when she told Neville that she liked him. Something in her was unknowingly waiting for her to say that for days. She was elated that she told him and herself the truth that she did not want to tell.

As she thought of these things, Neville leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Oh, the spot where he kissed her was so warm...

And then, the door flew open. Hermione jumped as Ron stormed in.

"So. This is why you don't like me? Because you like him?" he demanded in a voice of forced calm.

Hermione blinked. "Yes. What's the problem?" she inquired snidely.

"You're sitting in here snogging Neville!" Ron yelled.

"We weren't snogging! We were talking and he kissed me on the cheek!" Hermione bellowed.

Ron crimsoned. "I don't care! That's still kissing!" he screamed.

"Why are you so jealous? I told you that I didn't like you, and you'll just have to accept that!" Hermione argued back.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I won't."

Hermione looked at him and snorted. "I'm not the only girl in the world, Ron. I don't have to go out with you just because you feel that way," she stated.

"How dare you-!" hollered Ron, stomping forward.

Then he froze. Neville wand was pointed at him. "You leave her alone. She said that she doesn't like you, so don't mess with her. Go. Before I hex you," Neville deadpanned.

Ron gaped at Neville in shock. He could see that Neville really meant what he said. "Fine," he grumbled. He clambered out of the room.

Hermione stood up. "Well, I think we should be going. Break's almost over," she pointed out.

Neville nodded and followed her to their next class, secretly glad that he did not have to start a duel.   



	5. Chapter 5

**Normal POV**

By the end of that week, everyone knew that Neville and Hermione liked each other.

Some, like Malfoy, thought that this was hilarious. "Imagine that brainless fuckwit dating the smartest girl in the fifth year," he sneered, causing his friends to laugh.

As a result, he received a punch in the face from Neville, who then landed himself a detention with Professor Snape.

On the whole, Hermione and Neville did not pay attention to the gossip. There was work to be done and they did not want to be distracted. The days passed, and both of them became closer to each other than ever. Ron was the only one who was upset about this, but Hermione did not care. Neville's only worry that Ron would try to attack him out of jealousy.

Hermione sighed with relief as she finished all of her homework. That Arithmancy essay was the hardest assignment that she has done so far.

Wearily, she looked around the common room. Harry and Ron were busy making up false interpretations as to how they will die. Hermione pursed her lips, but she could not do anything about it, so she said nothing. She did not want to talk to them anyway. Ron would just start an argument with her again.

Neville and his friends were practicing their Transfiguration. They were concentrating very hard on trying to make their mice invisible. Neville was clearly deep into his work, so Hermione decided not to bother him.

"Hermione," Harry said, walking over to her. "Can you help me with my History of Magic essay?"

She glanced at him. "Did you do it yet?" she inquired.

"...No..."

"Then I'll check it when you're finished with it."

Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Hermione shook her head and leaned back into her chair. After gazing at everyone again, she closed her eyes. It was so wonderful to be in a warm place. To have and place to eat and sleep. Hogwarts was home to her, besides her house in Muggle London...

_Suddenly, she realized that she was out on the grounds near the lake. **How did I get here?** she wondered. _

_Before she could do more than look around, someone touched her arm. Turning, she saw that someone was behind her. Although the person's face was obscured, she could tell it was a boy. He looked familiar, although she didn't know how she knew him._

_She smiled and took his hand. They walked to the beech tree and sat down. Hermione cuddled up next to him. "Hermione," the boy's voice murmured softly. "Hermione."_

_Hermione looked up. The boy leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Hermione was shocked, but deepened it, pushing her tongue through the boy's mouth. He pushed her tongue against her and she did the same. The kiss began to get rougher and rougher until they broke apart, gasping for breath. When they had enough air in their lungs, the boy began to kiss her jaw and collarbone. His actions nearly took her breath away again as he laid down on top of her._

Just as it was about to get exciting, someone shook her. Opening her eyes, she saw that Neville had was standing over her. She must have dozed off.

Neville looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he queried.

Hermione nodded. "I just fell asleep," she sighed. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Neville grinned a little nervously. "Yeah. Maybe you were," he said.

Laughing, Hermione peered around the room. It was empty. "I see that everyone finished their homework."

"They did. Harry tried to wake you, but then he left you alone," Neville whispered.

Hermione smiled. "Oh. I forgot that he wanted me to check his History of Magic essay," she chuckled. "It doesn't matter now." She stood up and headed for the stairway.

"Wait!" Neville exclaimed. "I...I want to talk to you some more. L-let's sit down near the fire."

Hermione strolled over to one of the squashy armchairs in front of the fire. Neville sat next to her.

After clearing his throat, Neville said, "Well, you know, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. I was wondering if you would like t-to come with me. But I would understand if you didn't."

Hermione was flattered. "Of course I would like to!" she beamed.

Neville drew his breath. "Okay. I-I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall after breakfast then, I guess."

"Deal," Hermione said. She gazed at her watch. It was half-past one. "Well, I better get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Good night," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night," Neville replied, blushing slightly.

For the next three weeks, Hermione waited impatiently for Hogsmeade weekend to come. She couldn't wait to get to have a butterbeer, to visit Honeydukes, and buy new quills and ink. But most of all, she could not wait to spend time with Neville.

She did not have to wait for long, however. The day that she and Neville was to go to Hogsmeade dawned bright and sunny. There were no clouds at all. _You couldn't ask for a more wonderful day,_ she thought as she got out of bed.

After showering, she got dressed. That's when she noticed her hair. It was in the same old bushy style. She wanted it to be pretty for Neville. So, she took a bottle of straightener and applied it to her hair. When her hair was as sleek as it could be, she tied it into a bun using a special headband. _There_, she thought satisfactorily, gazing at herself in the mirror. _Now I'm perfect_.

She ambled downstairs to the Great Hall and started on breakfast. As she ate, she noticed that Neville kept staring at her. She blushed.

When they were finished, Hermione and Neville joined the line of students who were going to Hogsmeade. After Filch inspected them, they headed down the drive.

"So..." Neville began as they walked away from the noisy crowd. "How are you today?"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, I'm great," she responded happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said. "You look very pretty with your hair like that."

Hermione flushed again. "Thank you," she whispered. "You look charming yourself."

Neville gave her a sideways grin and chortled. "You think so?" he asked.

"Yes. Your hair looks nice with your bangs combed to the side," commented Hermione.

"Thanks," Neville chuckled.

After walking for about ten minutes, they finally reached the village. "So, Mr. Longbottom, where would you like to go first," Hermione inquired in a courteous voice.

"Hmm..." Neville said in a gentleman's voice. "How about we go to The Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer. It's my treat."

Hermione nodded. "Sure. That would be lovely."

When they got to the pub, Neville went to buy two butterbeers while Hermione found them a table. When Neville came back, he offered her a bottle. "H-here you are. If you want more, all you have to do is ask," he murmured shyly.

"Thank you. I will definitely keep that in mind," she added, laughing at how sweet he was.

After they finished, they went to Honeydukes and then to buy quills. Hermione was impressed by the Deluxe Package. The feathers had stars, moons, and galaxies on them with a navy blue background. Sadly, she could not afford it. Neville comforted her by saying that she would get it someday. Hermione just agreed, not taking notice of the twinkle in Neville's eyes.

A few hours later, Hermione murmured to Neville, "Well, I guess that we have everything we need."

Neville held her back. "H-hold on. I want to talk to you. How about we go over to the fences by Parringknot's Field?" he queried.

"Okay," said Hermione.

They walked to the east edge of the village.

Neville's POV

When they were hidden in a secluded spot, Neville turned to her. He seemed to be nervous again. "Hermione, t-there was something that I want to tell you," he mumbled.

"Yes?" she queried, looking straight at him.

"Um...well..." he faltered. "You know that I liked you for some time and-and I know you have liked me too. I wanted to ask you something for several weeks now, b-but I couldn't."

"Well, go ahead and ask," Hermione whispered encouragingly.

"I...I-I just wanted to know if...if..." he uttered anxiously. He cleared his throat. "If you would like to go out with me?"

Although she knew that he was going to ask her this, she was still shocked. "Oh...! Neville, I would love to!" she gasped.

It was Neville's turn to be surprised. "R-really?" he breathed, not quite believing his ears. He did not think that she would agree to date him at all!

"Yes," Hermione murmured.

Pure happiness filled Neville's face. Uncharacteristically, he grabbed her and swung her around in an embrace. "Hermione, I'm so glad!"

She laughed, caught unawares by his actions.

And then Neville did something else that she did not expect. He placed her down and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione closed his eyes and kissed him back.

"OI!" someone yelled behind them. "What d'you think you're doing?!"

They pivoted to see that Ron was there, being held back Harry. "Snogging," Hermione replied, as if stating something _very_ obvious to a three-year-old. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes! You shouldn't be snogging anyone in public! It's indecent! You shouldn't be doing it!" Ron bellowed, his face the color of a beet.

Hermione was furious. "This place could hardly be called 'public'! You were following us! And anyway, how dare you tell me what I can and cannot do?! I don't have to listen to you! You're not my father and you can't control me! It's too bad that you don't like that fact that I'm with someone else. Come on, Neville. We'll let Ron deal with his misery," she growled.

She took her new boyfriend's hand and stormed away. Ron tried to follow them, but Harry wouldn't let him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was never more upset in her entire life. The only thing she wanted to do was make peace with Ron. Instead, he made things worse by making her seem like a...like a tramp. Why was he such an envious bastard? She wouldn't have cared if he liked another girl. But then, she did not feel the same way about him as with Neville.

"...sorry about what happened," Neville was saying.

"Hmm?" asked Hermione, realizing that he was speaking to her.

Neville turned to her. "I said that I'm sorry about what happened," Neville mumbled.

"Oh, that's all right," Hermione sighed. "Ron just can't accept anything easily. He get over it, so don't worry."

"But I _am_ worried. What if he doesn't? I don't want him to hold a grudge against us for the rest of our lives," Neville noted.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I don't want him to either," she murmured. "But we're not going to think about that right now. Let's get back to Hogwarts and have lunch. I'm starving."

Neville agreed and followed her up the path to the castle.

After they ate, Hermione and Neville went upstairs to the common room. It was surprisingly empty. Usually, the first and second years were there because they were not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. They must have been on the grounds since it was a splendid day. This gave Hermione and Neville the advantage to sit on the sofa by the fireplace and talk.

"So, did you enjoy your time in Hogsmeade?" Neville asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged. "Yes, excluding that little misunderstanding. Did you?" she questioned back.

"On the whole, yes," replied Neville. "Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"You may."

Neville shuffled his feet on the carpet, which made Hermione laugh. "You don't have to be scared. Spit it out," she said.

Neville cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to finish our kiss. I want to make you feel better," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled. "I'd love to," she whispered.

Neville grinned back. Stroking her hair, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

They remained in this position for what seemed like hours before moving apart. And true enough, Hermione felt much better. What's more...she had even forgotten about the fight that she and Ron had earlier.

(Show tune choir singing) Meanwhile...

**Ron's POV**

Harry and Ron were eating lunch. Ron was going on and on about Hermione.

"She was snogging Neville in public!" he fumed.

"So? Hermione can do whatever she wants. Why are you acting as if it's a big deal?" Harry demanded irately.

"Because I...I like her! That's why!"

"But she doesn't like you. She likes Neville. You should just be content with that."

Ron sighed in annoyance. "Yeah, I know," he grumbled. "But I thought she still liked me. What should I do?"

Harry grabbed another sandwich. "You should leave her alone. She seems to be happy with Neville. You do want her to be happy. Right?" he inquired.

Ron nodded. He had to admit that he did.

"Good. Don't worry about Hermione being with him. He's a good person. Who knows. Maybe one day you'll like a girl and she'll like you back," Harry grinned.

Laughing a little, Ron agreed. "I guess you're right about that. I'll leave her alone. I just hope that she'll forgive me about earlier," he sighed.

"She will, if you'd stop acting like a prat," Harry suggested. "The way you're going on about it, somebody would think she was dating Malfoy. "

Ron snorted.

**Hermion's POV**

Later that evening in the common room, Ron strolled over to Hermione. "Can I talk to you?" he queried.

Staring at him warily, Hermione replied, "Yes, I suppose."

"Well, I'm sorry about the way I've been lately. I was only jealous about you liking Neville because I liked you. But I can't expect you to feel the same way about me because of how I feel. Will you forgive me?" murmured Ron.

Hermione studied him for a moment. "Yes, I forgive you," she said.

Ron sighed in relief and walked away. Neville, who was sitting next to Hermione, chuckled. "I think he's got his priorities straight," he remarked.

"About time," Hermione scoffed. "It would have been rather irksome having a row again."

After that, everyone was used to the fact that Hermione and Neville were dating. A bizarre pairing it may be, but some noticed that they were perfect for each other in almost every way.

For one thing, Neville was actually paying more attention in class. Second of all, he was not so afraid of Professor Snape any longer, so he concocted his potions better. Hermione was then declared a genius by the Gryffindors because they did not lose a many points as they did before.

XXX

The weeks passed by quickly. Christmas was coming up and a good number of the students were buzzing about going home. Hermione herself would be going to the Burrow with Harry and Ron. Neville was going to go to his grandmother's. "I'm going to miss you," Neville said, pretending to sob. This made Hermione giggle. "I'll send you an owl, don't worry," she reassured, kissing him on the lips.

Finally, the day came when they were to leave. Hermione had decided beforehand that she would sit with Neville on the train. This made Neville and Harry secretly glad. They were not sure if Ron was completely okay with their relationship yet.

The ride home was fairly decent. The first snow of the season fell and everyone was satisfied that their Christmas would be white.

Hermione and Neville were also pleased about this, but they did not think much about it. They were talking about their plans for the holiday, what sort of career they would choose, etc. They talked about pretty much everything.

When they were only five minutes away from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Neville pulled Hermione close. "Guess what," he whispered mysteriously. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?" inquired Hermione slowly.

Neville chortled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he pointed out. He kissed her for a long minute. "You'll see on Christmas."

Nodding, Hermione blushed and grabbed her trunk. When the train reached the station, everybody stepped onto the platform and through the barrier to King's Cross. "There's Mrs. Weasley. See you, Neville!" Hermione called as she made her way over to her.

"Bye, Hermione! Hey!" shouted Neville.

"What?"

Neville mouthed the words, "I miss you!"

And Hermione mouthed back, "I miss you too!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV**

The Burrow was one of the best places in the world, next to Hogwarts. Although the house was shabby, it was warm, inviting, and had a touch of motherly love. _I missed being here,_ Hermione said to herself.

"Just take your trunk upstairs to Ginny's room, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley directed, interrupting the girl's thoughts. "We'll catch up when you come back down."

Hermione and Ginny climbed the steps to the first floor. After packing away their possessions, they went back to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the stove. "Ah, there you are. Help me fix some stew," she said.

As Hermione chopped the onions, Mrs. Weasley inquired. "How is everything going at school?"

"Quite busy," Hermione responded.

Nodding all-knowingly, Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "I would expect it to be. I remember when I was your age. Now tell me, what is all this babbling from Ron about Neville Longbottom?"

Hermione was caught unawares. "H-He told you about him?" she sputtered.

"Yes, he mentioned your relationship in his letters. He was very envious, but I told him that he shouldn't be. I had to get very strict with him," noted Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm grateful for that. He seems to have seen the light," Hermione laughed.

"Glad to hear it," stated Mrs. Weasley.

When they finished making dinner, the boys walked in and sat at the table. "When is Dad coming home?" asked Ron.

"Oh, he'll be working late. He probably won't be here for hours," Mrs. Weasley added. She pointing her wand at the pot containing the stew, which flew in the air and landed on the table.

The next day, Hermione received a letter from Neville.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How's your vacation going? I hope it's fine. Mine is, but it would be much better if you were with me. I miss you a lot._

_My gran and I are going to St. Mungo's to see my parents someday soon. I'm afraid that they aren't doing so well. They have been in there for a long time. I can't wait until we are back at school again. By then, I'll be dying to see you. I will write you again soon._

_Sincerely,__  
__Neville_

Hermione sent a reply and handed it to Neville's owl, who gave it to him later that afternoon.

**Neville's POV**

_Dear Neville,_

_My vacation is going well. I'm glad that yours is going alright too. I'm very sorry about your parents and I hope that they'll recover soon. I can't wait to see you either because I miss you as much as you miss me._

_Truly yours,  
__Hermione_

_P.S. I still can't wait to see your surprise._

Laughing, Neville hid the letter until his pillow. Then he sighed dejectedly. He wished that he told Hermione a little bit more about his parents. They were in a much worse condition than he made them out to be.

About fourteen years ago, they were tortured into extreme madness by Death Eaters. Since then, his parents were taken to St. Mungo's and stayed as permanent patients. Every summer and winter vacation, Neville and his gran would go to visit them. This trips to the hospital made Neville sad because his parents couldn't remember him. They were nice to him though. Sometimes they gave him empty candy rappers, which he kept in a secret hiding place.

_Will I ever tell Hermione about that?_ he wondered.

Someday...

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione! Do you want to play Exploding Snap with me and Ron?" Harry asked.

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone, except for Mrs. Weasley, was taking it easy that day. Ginny shut herself up in her bedroom because her mother yelled at her. Mr. Weasley came home earlier that and was reading the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ron was about to play a game of Exploding Snap.

Glancing up from the book she was poring over, Hermione said, "No, thank you."

Shrugging, Harry began to stack the cards.

Silence filled the room, punctuated by the occasional blast of the cards. It remained that way for several minutes until they heard Mr. Weasley exclaim.

Ron looked up. "What is it?" he queried.

"Damocles Belby was murdered by Death Eaters yesterday."

"Who?"

"Damocles Belby. The inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion."

Harry frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Mr. Weasley muttered, "Who knows. My God. Remus won't be happy when he hears about this."

"It so happens that I did," someone announced in a weary voice.

Hermione's head shot up. "Professor Lupin!" she gasped.

Remus gave a small smile. "Hello," he sighed, hugging everybody in the room.

"Hello Remus. Are you staying for a while?" inquired Mr. Weasley.

Remus said no. "I only came to give you the cursed toaster that you were searching for. Apparently, a Muggle woman had picked it up off the ground and it nearly swallowed her whole. I helped her, but I don't think she liked it. She kept hitting me on the head with her umbrella. I barely got away," he chuckled.

Everyone fell over laughing.

"Well, thanks Remus. I owe you one," Mr. Weasley declared.

"It wasn't any trouble," affirmed Remus. "I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye."

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" someone yelled early the next morning.

The noise woke Hermione up. "Huh?" she whispered sleepily.

Ginny threw a pillow at her from the other side of the room. "I said get up and open your presents," she squealed excitedly.

Blinking, Hermione stared at the packages on her bed. Then she understood why they were there. Feverishly, she ripped them open. There was a silver wristwatch from her parents, a box of Pumpkin Pasties from Harry, and a periwinkle blue sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Ron's gift was a game of Gobstones, which she loved to play, and Ginny gave her a book called The Modern Fashion Guide For Young Witches.

She gazed at her presents blissfully for a moment before turning to the last one. It was from Neville. When she finally tore away the wrapper, she howled in delight. It was the Deluxe Package from the quill shop in Hogsmeade that she wanted so badly. A note was tied around it. When she unknotted the string, she opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I saw how much you wanted this when we were at the quill shop. I felt sad because you couldn't afford it, so I order for you secretly. I hope you like your surprise. Merry Christmas!_

_Affectionately yours,__  
__Neville_

"Oh," breathed Hermione. "Thank you so, so much, Neville."

**Neville's POV**

Miles and miles away, Neville was opening his gifts as well. His grandmother had given him a book on spells. He thought that it came in handy because it would appear in his school bag if he lost or forgot it. He laughed at his Uncle Algie's gift. It was a mate for his pet toad, Trevor, which he called Isabella.

Neville then turned to Hermione's present. "Wow!" he shouted, pulling out a short stack of music records from his favorite rappers, The Gulping Gargoyles and the The Raging Hippogriffs. "Thank you, Hermione!" He read the letter she sent him.

_Dearest of Nevilles,_

_I remember you mentioning that you love listening to rap, so I picked these records out for you. They are your favorite groups, so I know you'll enjoy them immensely._

_Merry Christmas,__  
__Hermione._

_P.S. I miss you. xoxoxo_


End file.
